


12 Days of Stuckony Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Holidays, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know the famous 12 days of Christmas song? Well, it's like that, only funnier. And crazier. And more annoying.</p><p>Tony claims he's not a fan of  Christmas, when in reality he never got a chance to celebrate it with his family like other kids did. Howard worked, and his mom threw fancy parties that he wasn't invited to. </p><p>His boyfriends make it their mission to give him some better memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Stuckony Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Leave it in the comments below, or message me at a-brits-daily-journal. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Note: I'll be updating this every Friday and Saturday until it's finished!)

\----

On the first day of Christmas, my true loves gave to me: An enormous Christmas tree. 

\----

Tony rolled out of bed, groaning as he stretched. He was thoroughly achy, where his boyfriends had gotten a little over-enthusiastic. But it was the best kind of ache _ever._

 

He pulled on a pair of Bucky's pajama bottoms and grabbed his hoodie made to look like his uniform (it was comfortable as hell, and he enjoyed the look on Steve's face whenever he wore it). He rode in the elevator down to the common area where Steve was most likely making breakfast, and stopped in his tracks as he walked past the den. He blinked. And then he rubbed his eyes. After pinching himself, he realized that this was not a hallucination nor a dream. There really was an enormous Christmas tree in the of the den.

 

It almost brushed the ceiling, and said ceiling was _not_ low. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at it, but he finally broke the contest when two sets of arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but smile as two simultaneous kisses pressed against his temples. But that did not deter him.

 

"What is that?"

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

 

"A Christmas tree? What else does it look like?"

 

Tony crossed his arms and (manfully) pouted.

 

"Why is there an enormous tree in my den?"

"Technically it's _our_ den."

 

Tony rolled his eyes.

 

"Alright why is there an enormous tree in _our_ den?"

 

Steve squeezed him a little tighter.

 

"Because it's almost Christmas."

"Steven Grant Rogers, it is December first."

 

Steve's grin grew.

 

"Exactly. It's almost Christmas."

 

Tony huffed and wiggled out of their grasp. He made his way over to the cabinet, grabbing a mug for his coffee and helping himself to some waffles, pointedly ignoring the monstrosity behind him. His boyfriends shared worried looks and walked up behind him. It was impossible to stay grumpy when his two dorks were hugging him. Damn it.

 

"Are you alright, dollface?"

"I'm fine, Bucky. I'm just not a fan of Christmas."

 

Tony sounded a little depressed as he spoke, and the two super-soldiers shard a look. It wasn't exactly difficult to understand why. Tony had spoken to them about his 'daddy issues', and they could deduce the rest themselves. His childhood didn't seem like the kind that would be full of cheerful Christmases. Instead of calling him out like they kind of wanted, they just snuggled up to him further, smiling when he couldn't hold in a giggle as they tickled his neck. 

\-----

After breakfast, all of the Avengers gathered to decorate the tree. While Bucky, Steve, and Thor had been grabbing the tree, Natasha and Pepper had gone ornament and other decorations shopping. The decorating got kind of intense, because Steve was organized to a fault, and wanted to plan how they decorated, while Clint, Tony, and Bucky were eager to just throw things on. 

 

It was kind of adorable watching Tony hang ornaments, because he turned a few of them over like he couldn't really tell what to do with them. But once he started hanging them, his enthusiasm and sometime over-extravagance caught caught up with him, and he began throwing ornaments on in no apparent order.

 

 

It was when ribbon started flying that Steve decided to intervene.

\----

Tony couldn't hold back a snort as he watched Clint and Steve fight over the tree-topper.

 

Steve insisted on the traditional star, while Clint claimed that was boring and that they should go with a Santa that he had found. The Santa was a little disturbing, to be honest. It was when Steve used his puppy face that Clint huffed, and Tony wanted to call out that he was a cheater.

 

So so once the star was in place (thanks to Bucky standing on Steve's shoulders),  they all stepped back to admire their handiwork. You could tell where Cap had decorated and where the others had decorated, but Steve still thought it looked perfect. Tony turned to the super-soldiers.

 

"Question. How did you get that enormous thing here, and how did you get it through the damn front door?"

 

They decided not to tell them that they had borrowed the Quinjet and brought it in through the penthouse while he slept.

\----

 

 

 


End file.
